My knight in cheap aluminum
by tv-chick-jess
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a masquerade ball for all the fifth years and up. Hermione dances with a person she is positive is Ron until... Please, no flames!
1. The Masquerade Ball

A/N: sup everyone. So, this is my first HGRW fic so please, don't be too harsh. Remember to R&R : )

Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue. (I took that from someone…I just can't remember who)

* * *

**The masquerade ball**

It was a cold, Tuesday morning at Hogwarts, and Hermione sat on the Gryffindor table nibbling on a piece of toast as she usually did every morning. Then, quite suddenly, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Good morning, everyone," he said "You may be wondering why I am speaking right now. Well, I would just like to announce that this year, on Halloween, there will be a masquerade ball for all the fifth year students and older."

The juniors whined.

"Now, now. You may dress up as whatever or whoever you want, just as long as you put a mask over your face, your eyes at least. That is all." Dumbledore said.

Hermione groaned as she stood up. She was positive that she would have to plan the ball with ferret face and all the prefects…ah well, she'd live—at least Ginny was a prefect.

As she ambled out of the Great Hall, Ginny hurried up to her.

"Hey 'Mione, isn't it exciting? A masquerade ball!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but there'll be so much planning, and I don't even know what I'm going to dress up as." She complained. "All that planning with bloody ferret face…"

Ginny laughed and said, "Well, that's what I'm for, silly!"

Hermione watched the enthusiastic girl exit the hall, sighed, and decided that she should get to class too.

She entered the Charms classroom and sat down in her usual spot which was next to Ron. Professor Flitwick came in and straight away climbed on top of the heavy tomes of books.

"Settle down everyone, settle down. Now, today we will be learning a colour changing charm. The chant is _coloro vicissitudo_," he said, the incantation appearing on the board behind him with a simple flick of his wand. "You must think of the colour you want while you are saying the spell, otherwise, it won't work."

Professor Flitwick waved his wand as he said the incantation and almost instantly, the floor turned a shocking shade of orange. Everyone gasped and started whispering as Professor Flitwick muttered, "_Finite_," and the floor changed back to its original colour.

"Now, I want every one to partner up and we can try practising the charm." He squeaked.

Hermione partnered up with Ron, while Harry (with some unnoticeable reluctancy) partnered up with Neville. Everyone said the incantation, but very few managed to change the colour of something of their partner's.

"_Coloro_ _vicissitudo,_" said Hermione briskly.

Ron's hair changed from the usual orange to a dark shade of brown.

Ron blinked thinking the incantation didn't work—highly unusual for Hermione. He looked down at his robes; they were still black with the red lining. He checked his uniform shirt; still white. He looked at his pants and shoes; they were still grey and black. He looked around with a puzzled look on his face.

"I've always wondered what you'd look like as a brunette." Said Hermione trying to stop herself from smirking.

Realisation dawned on Ron and he touched his hair.

"You changed the colour of my hair? Blimey, it's a shame I can't see it." Ron said, frowning.

Hermione laughed, "To tell you the truth, brown doesn't suit you at all, you look better with orange hair. _Finite,_"

Ron sighed and said "Ok then, my turn. _Coloro_ _vicissitudo_."

At first nothing happened, but when Hermione showed Ron the correct hand movements and he tried it again, Hermione's robes became multi-coloured.

Ron instantly doubled over in laughter and fell on the floor while Hermione huffed and folded her arms.

When Ron regained his composure and had said the counter-charm, he said, "You can't blame me 'Mione, you looked so funny."

"I did not look funny! I looked like Joseph in his techni-coloured dream coat minus the beard!" She cried.

Ron looked at her puzzlingly.

"Who's Joseph? And what's this 'techni-coloured dream coat'?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh don't worry Ron, it's a muggle play."

Ron nodded and they carried on practising. Soon, the bell rung and everyone filed out of the classroom.

As they walked to their next class, Hermione couldn't stop wondering as to whether Ron was going to ask her to the ball. It was partly because he kept looking at her like he wanted to ask something, but also partly because she had liked Ron since fifth year.

They entered the class and throughout the lesson, she half listened, half wondered.

* * *

Hi everyone. 

Well, that's the end of the first chapter, I'm so sorry that it's really short, it's just that I've sorta got writer's block so I can't think of the storyline properly.

Lotsa luv

tv-chick-jess


	2. Costumes

A/N: Omg thank you so much for all the reviews! 14 reviews, that's the most reviews I've got for one chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! By the way, sorry for taking so long to update.

Disclaimer: Ooooh! Chocolate!

Aurora (my wonderful muse, who is a Victorian princess today): (rolls eyes) don't mind Jess there; she just wants to say that she doesn't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, just the plot.

* * *

**Costumes**

The weeks went by fairly well, and for everyone, the weeks going by fast was a good thing, mainly because on that day, there was a Hogsmede trip.

Hermione and Ginny walked down the road to a shop that sold dresses of all kinds. When they entered, they both gasped; you couldn't see a single patch of wall anywhere, for the whole shop was filled with dresses, even muggle dresses.

Ginny instantly pulled Hermione to different places shoving dresses in her hands while mumbling "No, this isn't right" or "This one looks beautiful" or "Oh my goodness. That _so_ does not look good on you".

When they had picked the dresses wanted, Ginny pushed Hermione into a changing room and said, "When you put on a dress, come out here and show me how you look".

Hermione mumbled an "Okay" before changing.

---

Hermione had tried on all the dresses, but she liked none of them. She sighed and sat down next to Ginny.

"Why bother fussing over me when you don't have a costume Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny said, "Well that's where you're wrong 'Mione, I _do_ have a costume, I'm going as a lady in that muggle King Henry the 8th's court."

Hermione looked at her with wide eyes, "But when? This is the first Hogsmede trip of this year! And this is the first shop we went into, I never saw you buy a dress!" She said.

"I found the perfect dress while you were trying on the others." Ginny replied.

"That quick?" Hermione asked.

"Well-" Ginny started, but at that moment, Ginny spotted a dress that she thought would look perfect on Hermione.

She rushed over to it, yanked it off the hanger and shoved it in Hermione's hands.

"Put it on, now!" Ginny yelped.

"O-okay" Hermione stuttered.

Hermione put it on and looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, Ginny found the perfect dress. It was a corset with a large puffy dress attached to it. It was a light crimson colour with gold patterns on it. She came out of the changing room holding the dress to her body.

"Ginny, could you help me tie the straps up at the back?" She asked.

Ginny complied, tightened the straps, and then tied them up. Hermione was gasping for air by the time Ginny was done.

"Why do they have to be so tight?" Hermione managed to say.

Ginny walked round to face Hermione, "So it can show lots of cleavage." She replied simply.

Hermione hurried to the mirror and her face paled when she saw herself.

"Gin, my boobs are practically spilling out of this dress! This corset doesn't need to be so tight!" She yelled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "It does if you want Ron to notice you."

Hermione's eyes widened for the second time that day and she pulled Ginny into the changing room.

"How do you know that I like Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh come on 'Mione, it's not like it's not obvious." Ginny said.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione whispered.

"Well you're showing all the signs that I showed when I liked Harry." Ginny answered.

She carried on and said, "Ron likes you, there's no doubt about that, he just needs a nudge in the right direction."

Hermione thought about that for a moment then asked, "But how will this dress help Ron ask me out?"

"Showing all this cleavage will not nudge Ron to ask you out; it will literally pull him to you and make him beg you to go out with him!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Hermione sighed and said, "Okay then, let's buy this dress and get a mask to match."

Ginny nodded and they left the changing room.

---

When they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione and Ginny met Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor common room. Both Ginny and Harry said that they needed to go put away their things. Hermione knew that what they were really doing was making out in Harry's room, but Ron seemed to believe them.

"So Ron, who are you going as on Friday to the masquerade ball?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going as a knight. I didn't know what to go as so I asked Fred and George this afternoon when I dropped by the store, they told me that they had this suit of armour that I could wear. Since it was the only thing available, I agreed." He replied.

Hermione giggled and said, "You, in a suit of armour, at a ball; that is something I have got to see."

Ron scowled, "You _are_ going to. In fact, everyone is going to see a suit of armour walking amongst people in dresses and bloody fine robes! You know what, now I regret even agreeing to wear the suit of armour to the ball. Everyone will know it's me!"

By now, Ron was standing up and panting slightly. He dropped back down into the chair, put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Everyone's going to laugh at me." He said.

Hermione sighed and said, "You're being so stupid Ron, no one will know it's you, remember? It's a masquerade ball. No one will know who anyone is because we're all wearing masks."

This made Ron feel better so he smiled at her.

"Okay 'Mione." He said.

The moment Ron smiled at her, her heart fluttered in her chest. Oh how she wished Ron would smile like that to her every single day. But that moment was stopped when a grumbling was heard from Ron's stomach.

The tip of Ron's ears went pink and he said, "Oh sorry. Is it lunch time already? Well, better get to the Great Hall; don't want to keep my stomach waiting."

Hermione laughed and nodded at the same time, and together they walked out of the common room joking and laughing.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked it. 

Oh, just to clarify something: Fred and George opened another shop in Hogsmede. That's why Ron says that he dropped by the store at Hogsmede.

Oh yea, if you had found any mistakes in the chapter, please point them out to me. It's because my beta's computer sort of stuffed up so she couldn't beta this chapter.

Remember to R&R!

Luv ya

**tv-chick-jess**


	3. Meeting Him

A/N: Hi everyone! Well, I hope you're enjoying my story so far, because sometimes, I get temporary writer's block and I end up having to spend quiet moments in my room just trying to think of a next scene in the story, so I don't know whether the story came out well. Lol yes, I handle writer's block very strangely (well, to me at least it's weird). Thank god for my beta jellyjay, I don't know what I'd do without her.

Disclaimer: I have five bucks in my wallet, but I doubt that'd be enough for me to buy over Harry Potter. So yes, back to square one. Me, still not owning Harry Potter…curses.

* * *

**Meeting Him**

It was the last lesson of the day and everyone was excited because of the ball; the teachers had given up on quietening down the class, so if you walked into a senior's classroom, you would see everyone talking and messing around.

Hermione was, of course, infuriated.

"This is absurd! This year we have NEWT's and everyone is slacking off just because of some ball!" She shouted.

Harry and Ron laughed.

Harry said, "Come on 'Mione! Loosen up a little; this is a rare chance. It's not everyday that you get to slack off because of some event and teachers have even given up trying to make you quiet."

Hermione glared at Harry and decided to read _Hogwarts: A History_ for the umpteenth time.

The bell rung and immediately everyone ran out of the class, eager to change and get ready.

---

Hermione took a shower and put on the dress. While she was doing that, someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me 'Mione." The person replied.

Hermione sighed in relief; she knew she was useless at looking good without Ginny there to help her.

She walked over to the door, opened it and asked, "Gin, could you help me do the ties up at the back?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and tied up the straps; Hermione was, once again, gasping for air.

"Is-this-really-necessary-for-it-to-be-so-tight? Can't-you-tie-it-normally-and-still-have-Ron-ask-me-out?" Hermione said while gasping for air.

Ginny realised that she had done the straps up too tight so she loosened them and said, "Okay, maybe that was too tight, but you still needs to show lots of cleavage. Ron will definitely think you're pretty," – Hermione blushed when she said that – "he'll just be too afraid to tell you that, but with you looking like this? The guys will be all over you and he'll get jealous. That'll definitely make him ask you out."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really." Ginny assured her.

Ginny led Hermione to the chair in front of the dresser and sat her down. She thought for a moment then tied Hermione's hair in a messy, but elegant, bun. She put clips with diamonds on them in Hermione's hair and left curls hanging from the side of her face. She did her make-up – light blush, light bronze eye shadow, pink lip gloss – and they were ready to go.

They both walked to the entrance hall in silence, Ginny was wondering what Harry was dressed up as since he decided to make it a secret, and Hermione was wondering whether Ron would actually ask her out; she wasn't anxious, oh no, she was _fearful_.

When they reached the entrance hall, they saw Harry standing there dressed as The Phantom of The Opera.

Ginny smiled and kissed him.

When they were done, Harry turned to Hermione and his jaw dropped.

"'M-M-Mione, is that you?" Harry asked, although Harry seemed to be talking to Hermione's chest rather than her face.

Hermione's face went a bright shade of red – brighter than Ginny's hair, and said, "Umm…I should go look for Ron, I'm sure he won't be hard to find."

When Hermione walked off, Ginny yelled at Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU STARE AT HERMIONE LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Harry was scared out of his wits.

"I-I'm sorry Gin, but it's just such a big change, I couldn't help staring. I _promise_ I will never do it again." He said.

Ginny calmed down a little and looked at Harry suspiciously.

"Really?" She asked.

Harry put out his pinkie and said, "Pinkie promise."

Ginny was genuinely puzzled by this and Harry laughed.

"You put out your pinkie, hook it with mine, and we shake. Muggles do it to seal a promise." He said.

Ginny smiled and said, "Okay, pinkie promise."

---

Hermione entered the Great Hall and looked around. By now, people started noticing her and guys were whistling out loud, only to have their girlfriends whack them on the back of their head.

She walked forward a few more steps and a pair of cold hands turned her around. She came face to face with a suit of armour.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" She said.

"You-you were?" He asked.

"Yes I was silly." She said.

"Wow, you're looking…hot." He said.

Hermione blushed for the second time that day.

"Err, thanks." She said.

They stood in silence watching people for a few minutes then he asked, "Umm…care to dance?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Sure."

They walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

"Geeze, it's so hard to dance in this stupid suit of armour." He growled.

Hermione laughed, "I'm very sure you'll get used to it." She said.

She looked around; people were looking at him oddly but not questioning who he was.

"No one knows it's you, you know." She said.

"Yeah, I realise that. By the way, thanks for making me feel better with that talk." He said.

"What talk?" She asked.

"You know. The talk after I told you that everyone will be mocking me at the ball. You said that no one will know it's me." He said.

"Oh that. "Hermione said.

She realised what he was talking about and smiled.

"Your welcome."

After dancing for a few more minutes he asked, "Do you want to go outside for some fresh air?"

Hermione nodded and they walked outside.

* * *

Dun dun dun! 

Just to let you know, there is a reason why I called the person in the suit of armour 'he' or 'him' and not their real name, (wink wink). Can you figure out why? Oh wait, I think I already told you why…

Anyway, if you find mistakes, please tell me, because my beta wants me to be 'independent', plus her computer still can't send files, so she can't beta.

Remember to R&R!

Luv ya

**tv-chick-jess**


	4. Sir Ronald Weasley

A/N: Well everyone, I love the response I'm getting from you guys! You guys really are the best.

Disclaimer: I own many things, but one thing that I would very much like to own, but don't, is Harry Potter. Damn it.

* * *

**Sir Ronald Weasley**

Ron walked slowly to the Great Hall. He knew he was twenty minutes late, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get into the Great Hall, find Hermione (Ginny and Harry were probably dancing with each other too much to notice him) and talk to her. He just hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself by saying something stupid.

He entered the hall and people looked at him, he heard someone mumble to their partner "Another suit of armour? Is it popular now or something? I wonder who this one is."

Another suit of armour? Did that mean that he wasn't the only knight at the ball?

While he looked around a realisation hit him, he didn't even know what Hermione looked like because she never told him who she was dressing up as. He decided to go find Ginny and ask her what Hermione was wearing.

While he was searching for his little sister and his best friend, he spotted the second suit of armour dancing with their partner.

'_So that's the second knight.'_ He thought.

He looked at the partner and his eyes straight away travelled to her chest. His eyes literally fell out of his head.

'_Lucky bugger.'_ He thought.

He continued to walk around and eventually found Harry and Ginny by the punch bowl.

"Ah, good evening Sir Ronald. Off to fight some unruly men attacking dear Hermione, are you?" Said Harry.

Ginny laughed, "Hi Ron." She said.

"Ha ha, very funny Harry." Ron said sarcastically.

He continued and said, "I am however looking for 'Mione, seen her?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "Nope, she said she was going to go looking for you. I thought she'd have found you by now."

Ron asked, "What's she wearing?"

Ginny smirked, "Well, she's wearing a light crimson coloured corset dress; it has gold patterns on it."

"And her chest is…very obvious." Harry said.

Ron thought for a moment, _'an obvious chest…isn't that that girl dancing with the other knight?'_

Ron's eyes widened, "She's the girl dancing with the other knight! Bloody hell, was that 'Mione! Her chest is so…so…" He said.

Ginny blinked at Ron questioningly, "The other knight?" She asked.

"I thought that the only knight in armour was you, Ron," said Harry.

Ron found it hard to shake his head with the helmet on, but he managed.

"I heard someone say that there was another knight, he was dancing with 'Mione." He replied.

Ginny yelped.

"Ron! She said she was looking for you! What if she thinks that the other knight is you! You better find her." She said quickly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go find her. No need to get your knickers in a twist." He said.

Ginny simply glared at him and said, "Go."

Ron grumbled obscenities under his breath and went to find Hermione; however, he looked everywhere and couldn't see her, so he decided to look outside.

---

When Hermione and the knight reached the edge of the lake, they sat down.

The knight pulled Hermione close into a hug and held her. Hermione looked up and found that he was looking at her too. Every second they moved a bit closer and soon, when their heads were close enough to kiss, Hermione decided to make a bold move by removing his helmet and kissing him.

She took it off and came face to face with _Malfoy_.

Hermione screamed as loud as she could and backed away.

While Malfoy was calming down from the shock she gave him, he yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you! I thought I was going to kiss you!"

"You're-you're n-not Ron." She stuttered.

"What, are you kidding me? Of course I'm not Weasel!" He said.

He laughed and continued, "You're starting to sound like mudblood Granger."

Hermione was fuming after he said that, so she stalked over to him.

_SLAP!_

She pulled off her mask, "That's because I am _mudblood_ Granger!" She snapped.

Malfoy first stared at her in awe, and then smirked.

"So mudblood, you've finally decided that I'm better than you. Is that why you show all the cleavage? So you can get my attention and throw yourself at my feet? Well, I must say, this is the first smart thing you've done your entire life." He said.

_SLAP!_

Malfoy staggered back holding his left cheek.

"Never, in my entire life, would I even _think_ that you are better than me." Hermione spat.

Malfoy drew out his wand and smirked, "Well you should Granger. Now, since you've slapped me in the face twice, I think you deserve a punishment. _Expel_-"

But then Malfoy was clobbered in the back of the head by Ron.

Malfoy fell to the ground and when he got back up, Ron was facing him, ready to punch again.

"That was for calling 'Mione a mudblood, this one is for, well…I just feel like punching you a second time." Ron said, and he punched Malfoy again.

As Malfoy fell to the ground unconscious, Hermione turned Ron around, took off his helmet and kissed him.

Soon enough, however, the two ran out of air. Reluctantly they pulled apart.

Ron grinned and said triumphantly, "I, Sir Ronald Weasley, have saved you, Hermione Granger, the damsel in distress, from the evil monster, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione giggled and replied, "Why thank you Sir Ronald, 'my knight in shining armour'."

Ron thought for a moment then said, "Well, I don't think this is proper armour, because it's too thin. George said that this was made out of some cheap muggle metal called…alu…alu…"

"Aluminium?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Ron said.

Hermione smiled and said, "Well then, you can be 'my knight in cheap aluminium' instead."

* * *

(Sob) well, that's the end of the story; I hope you all liked it. (Sob) 

I didn't think that the wizarding world would have aluminium, so I put it as a muggle metal.

I wanna thank:

**Jellyjay** (you've been such a cool beta jelly)**(You're welcome Jess)  
****Just-think-of-a-stupid-name-and-that's-me  
****Aussie Rose  
****Enchanted Princess Gal  
****Emma-Lynn  
****Loony Loony Loony Luna  
****Samii69  
****Spiritualdream  
****Starfirerobin4eva  
****Jora  
****Past the Point of insanity  
****Shippo-is-my-lover  
****I Cry 4 the Bumblebee  
****Yuhari  
****PhoenixWings13  
****Candyluva5505  
****Chase.and.cameron.shipper.93  
****Litlle Missy  
****AshAnana  
****Red Bess Rackham  
****Addicted2Love  
****Mix'n'Match3  
****Dancerrdw  
****Rx777  
****Pobrediabla  
****I x3 Fred and George Weasley  
****Sora. The angel of the sky  
****SCMN  
****Queen of LIME Green  
****LittleFreda  
****LilyPotter56  
****Kornofreak101  
****Gypsy-Glass  
****GreenFairy89  
****ForTheLoveOfMyShadow  
****BlackRoseOrchid  
****321AngelOmega123  
****And anyone else that has been a faithful reader!**

O.O; WOW O.o

That's A LOT of people! I'm so happy that so many people read my story!

Remember to R&R.

Thank you guys!

Luv ya LOTS

**tv-chick-jess**


End file.
